


Fascination

by operahousehomicide



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operahousehomicide/pseuds/operahousehomicide
Summary: In the early mornings before camp has woken up, Aaron Burr finds himself fascinated by Charles Lee.





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> im love them please send me requests

Charles Lee was an enigma. Pusillanimous in nature, the man had always had the disposition of a man at the end of his rope. Closer to his hounds than any persona live, and as quick to bite as he was to bark, he fascinated Aaron.

The sun was beginning to sear the dew from the blades of grass as it rose in the dawn sky, gathering warmth beneath the canvas of the tent. Aaron was half-asleep, spread out on the cot on his back, one arm stretched above his shoulders, hand tucked behind his head. One of his fingers rested upon a sensitive mark that had been placed along the cord of the muscles of his throat. His other hand rested flat, fingers splayed wide, on the plane of the small of Charles’ back. His thumb smoothed lazy little circles, just grazing the ridge of Lee’s spine, raising and settling gooseflesh with each pass.

The birds sang outside, their soft twittering keeping Aaron just on the cusp of drifting back off to sleep. His body had long since been conditioned to awaken early, and his eyes had fluttered open on their own accord just as the sun’s rays began to soak through the branches of the trees on the horizon. Camp was quiet. It was Sunday. The typical hustle and bustle of activity was dampened by the allowance of rest in the Lord’s name.

A yawn pressed past Aaron’s lips, his jaw stretching wide and his eyes crinkling shut. Somewhere in the distance, a horse neighed, most probably over excitement at the sight of his breakfast. Aaron ran his hand up Charles’ back, cupping the back of his head and threading his fingers through the unkempt inky mess of hair he found there.

Charles stirred under his touch, stretching long and luxuriously. His body went taut against Aaron’s, spine rigid, then with a soft exhale, he relaxed, tension seeping from his muscles. Lee made a quiet, contented sound, nuzzling his face up against Aaron’s neck. His lips caught upon the underside of Aaron’s ear, and the brief scrape of teeth upon the lobe informed Burr that his lover was very much awake.

An easy little smile graced Aaron’s lips. “Good morning,” he murmured, voice quiet against Charles’ temple. His breath disrupted the fine hairs on Lee’s forehead, and he pressed a kiss there to make up for the offence.

Charles hummed softly, the general hitching one leg higher where it had been tossed across Aaron’s thighs. Knee level to Burr’s hip, Charles nestled impossibly closer. The arm that wasn’t trapped by his own body weight tightened around Aaron’s shoulders. Aaron’s smile brightened a little, and he shifted, the hand on the back of Charles’ neck gliding along his jaw in order to lift Lee’s face to his.

Eyes half-lidded, expression still hazy with sleep, Charles met him in a soft kiss. Aaron, being vastly the more awake of the two, drew Charles’ bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled. Lee exhaled shortly through his nose, shoulders rolling a little as he shifted further up along Aaron’s body. The kiss was slow and languorous, Aaron smoothing his thumb into the hollow behind Charles’ ear, Charles moving so he could prop himself against Aaron’s chest.

Aaron worried at Lee’s lip for a moment, then released him in order to tilt his head a little further, deepening the kiss and encouraging Charles to press into him. Lee did so, slotting their bodies so their legs were intertwined. A hand of Burr’s skimmed down Lee’s side, fingers making a cautious pass over the mangled tissue of his bullet wound scar. Charles was wracked with a full-bodied shudder, the area particularly sensitive, and he sucked in a breath, parting in order to gather his composure.

“Aaron,” he mumbled against Aaron’s lips, dipping back in to collect for himself another kiss.

“Hmm.” Aaron responded, an arm winding around Charles’ waist. “Charlie.”

“Yes.” Charles breathed, relishing in the experience of waking up in his lover’s arms.

Aaron patted Charles gently on the hip. “Getting up, puppy? Or did you want to sleep in?”

Charles’ lips curled into a pleased little grin, and he tucked his head against Aaron’s, lips trailing a line of kisses from his ear to his collarbone. “Define get up.”

Burr huffed a sound of amusement through his nose. “Go back to sleep, Charlie.”

“Mm.” Charles took a few more moments to kiss and nuzzle and otherwise re-familiarize himself with Aaron’s neck and shoulders, then settled down. He curled closer, relaxing, and closed his eyes, more than content to drift back off to sleep.

Aaron fixed his eyes upon the crest of Lee’s head, reaching to tug a thin cotton sheet a little higher around them. Charles kissed softly at the column of his throat, gentle and easy, until he no longer had the energy to continue, and quite promptly fell asleep.

Burr’s smile broadened again, and he closed his eyes. Charles fascinated him, yes, but mornings like these made everything but the raw intimacy of their relationship fade from his mind. And in times like these, Aaron knew he fascinated Charles just as much.


End file.
